What About Now
by kasey1939
Summary: Sookie's telepathic cousin comes to town to give her a hand and gets there just in time to go with her to Dallas and start to shake things up. Will she be able to get Sookie to see that Bill is not the right man for her? And if he's not then who is? Three guesses but you'll really only need one.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I got to thinking that it's simply not fair that Sookie is the only telepath in the family and that no one ever seemed to tell her the truth. If one person with a brain had sat down with her and heard the story of her and Bill from the beginning she would never have made some of the mistakes she did. This story is set around the start of season 2. ****This is only a teaser chapter so after this I WON'T be posting any more of this story on so if you want to read more of it you'll need to go to my site which can be found in my profile. ****Enjoy.**

Sookie simply could not believe it. He had left her alone on _another_ Saturday night. She may not be as wild as some of her friends but _**come on! **_Taking a deep breath she tried very hard to let go of her annoyance, and failed miserably. She knew part of that was because Bill never actually told her where he was going or why he **had** to go. The only explanation she ever got was the ever popular and annoyingly vague blanket excuse. Vampire business. Which she knew was just polite vampire speak for mind your own business. The more she thought about it the angrier she got, she was just picking up the phone to call that good for nothing boyfriend of hers and give him a piece of her mind when she was distracted by a knock at the door. With Bill gone she couldn't think of a single soul who would be bad mannered enough to come over so late. Throwing the cordless phone down on the couch with a huff she stomped to the door throwing it open to find… her cousin Daina.

"Oh my god Daina! What are you doing here, why didn't you call, where have you been?"

"Calm down Sook, hug first, let me in second, then questions one at a time third." Reaching out she drew he absent cousin into a tight hug. She's missed Daina so much! She was the only other soul she knew who had telepathy, she'd never told Bill about her cause, well you just didn't talk about other people's _afflictions_ it simply wasn't done. Finally releasing her she stepped to the side to let her in bouncing in one place the whole time. Daina was here she just couldn't believe it!

"So what are you doing here Daina?" While it wasn't the question she wanted answered first it was like to be the most pressing. At her cousins chuckle of amusement she guessed she'd heard that errant thought. She'd have to remember to guard her own thoughts while she was in town. Normally all she had to worry with was keeping others thoughts out now she needed to remember to keep her own in. Daina would never go into her mind without permission she knew that, it was a matter of being polite with family, but if she wasn't careful with someone else like her around she might start projecting her thoughts in an effort to be heard. It was a problem they had learned to deal with as children but they hadn't been around each other for a while now so she'd forgotten.

"To answer your first question, my parents are out of town and I got bored and figured you wouldn't mind the company being alone like you are. Nice loud broadcasting by the way I heard you all the way in Florida. The first Saturday it happened I thought about calling you but didn't want to butt in to your domestic difficulties, the second I thought about coming for a visit but mom dragged me to a pageant, I figured it was a pattern now so I headed your way day before yesterday so I could be here this time. I think you and I need to talk."

Not able to meet her cousins' eyes she started towards the kitchen calling back to her that this discussion needed tea. Daina was sixteen but thanks to her telepathy she always seemed far older. The last time they'd seen each other had been when Daina had turned eleven. It had been the day after her birthday and she'd told her dad that her mom was thinking about the pool boy again, her mother had gotten angry and told Gran that it was all because the two of them were together so often that the strangeness was catching and that if they took Daina far enough away she'd stop saying such things. The next day they had been gone moved to Florida, changed their last name and never looked back. Well at least her parents hadn't looked. Two years later when Daina had turned fourteen was the first time they'd _**talked**_ long distance. She had been twenty-two already working for Sam when right in the middle of her shift Daina had popped into her mind for a chat. She'd been impressed and her powers had only grown since. Sookie doubted she even knew half of what her young cousin was capable of and if she was being honest she could admit that she didn't want to know. If Daina had developed any more _afflictions_ that meant that she could as well, and she didn't want that. She just wanted to be normal.

"Oh honey, you hear people's thoughts. The normal ship has sailed do yourself a favor and wave bye-bye from the shore and embrace your inner freak. Now let's talk about this inconsiderate bastard your dating shall we."

Sookie looked across the table at her cousin trying to shield her thoughts and not show her nerves. She hadn't been this close to another telepath since she was a child and she'd forgotten how overwhelming it could be to continually protect herself. Fighting not to rub her temples she silently begged Daina to say something… anything.

"So… this Bill is constantly late, he leaves you alone on date night, and he proclaims you as his in public without even a courtesy question tossed your way. Sorry Sook but why exactly are you with him?"

"No! It's not like that," at her cousins disbelieving look she became defensive of the man she loved. "Really Bill's never late, and he's only left me alone a few Saturdays and that's only recently. He only claimed me to protect me, the vampire world is very dangerous." Giving her young cousin a stern look she willed her to change the subject.

"So tell me about your first date with Bill. You skipped that part when you were telling me all about him."

"Oh, well we…" No one had ever asked her that before. Thinking about it now she couldn't remember ever going on a date with Bill. He'd come to the house once to meet Gran and they'd gone for a walk after, and they'd gone to Fangtasia once or twice but only on business. Sometimes he would sit in Merlottes when she was working and sort of visit in between customers, but again that was work. Why hadn't they really gone out yet? They'd been dating for months now and sleeping together for nearly as long.

The strained silence of the room snapped her out of her morose thoughts. Glancing up at her cousin she found her looking at her with exasperation filling her eyes. She'd forgotten to shield and Daina had gotten all of that. Staring down at the table she fought not the blush.

Daina simply could not believe it. This Compton guy had in effect turned her bubbly outgoing cousin into a stepford wife. He swanned off to wherever he wanted and she stayed at home. The idea of going out and having a good time without him seemed to never cross her mind. The thoughts she'd gotten thrown her way had been jumbled and fragmented but she managed to get the gist of it. Old tight ass had never even taken her out on a date. That just wouldn't do at all. Coming to a decision she gave her cousins bowed head a look of contemplation before she began to smile.

"Go get changed."

Sookie's head jerked up so fast she was surprised she hadn't done permanent damage.

"Get changed? Into what?"

"Date clothes, I'll round us up some fellas and then you and I are hitting the town. Well not this town of course, since it has nothing really worth hitting. Except maybe Andy Bellfleur but that is something else entirely and I digress. We are going to have fun!"

"What?" Sookies confusion nearly broke her heart.

"Go! Get! Changed!" As she watched her subdued cousin practically run from the kitchen and up the stairs she indulged in a quiet victory dance. She'd seen a lot in her cousins mind, not only the problem (Bill), but also the solution.

XXXXX

"Who did you invite?" Sookie tried to quell her nerves by pestering her partner in crime, but it wasn't working.

"I told you just some guys I know from around here. Would you relax it's not like your stepping out on your marriage. You're going clubbing with friends after being stood up for the third Saturday in a row."

"This guy you've invited for me, he knows we're just going as friends right?"

"Unless you want more." Daina's leer was enough to make her fight a blush. She let her look speak for its self she was not that kind of girl.

"Ahh, come on Sook don't give me that look. You're what twenty-five, you've only ever slept with one guy, and you don't even own slinky club clothes. I think your reputation is safe. All I'm trying to do is remind you that you have other options. Something I think your current honey needs to be reminded of as well. He got your virginity Sookie not your freedom."

"He knows that!" She was beginning to feel insulted and hurt by her cousins words.

"Does he? Do you? He left you sitting at home alone for not one, not two, but three consecutive Saturdays. During that long stretch of solitude did you ever think about calling Tara, Lafyette, or even Jason and going out on your own? No! Instead you sat at home alone being miserable and why? Because you think you're in a committed relationship." She had been squirming in her seat throughout most of Daina's speech but that last sentence got her blood boiling.

"I am in a committed relationship!"

"Are you?"

Her cousin's even tone gave her pause. It was like her cousin knew something about her life she didn't. That scared her more than anything and like with most people, with fear came anger.

"Yes. I. Am." She heard her cousin release such a long drawn out sigh of frustration that she almost took back her words. Almost.

"Alright Mrs. Committed mind if I ask you a few questions?" She didn't wait for a reply before plowing ahead.

"How many couples have you known in your life?"

"I don't know dozens. Why?" She already didn't like where this was going.

"Out of those dozens how many had never been out on a date?"

"Well none but…" She wasn't given any time to finish her sentence and defend her relationship.

"Out of all those healthy, committed relationships, how many were as one sided as yours?"

"One sided!" She felt her fury rise only to be pushed back by Daina's mounting rage.

"Yes Sookie one sided! He knows everything about you, everything! Your family, your friends, your work, your childhood, and even your telepathy. What might I ask do you know about him other than he's a civil war vet turned vampire?"

She sat stunned in her seat trying to come up with an answer. What else did she know about Bill?

"He had children before he was turned." There that was something.

"What were their names? How old were they when he was turned? What happened to them?"

The questions were asked so quickly so… logically that her mind stuttered to a halt. Shouldn't she know the answer to just one of those?

"You are not in a relationship Sookie. Not really. The only thing holding you back is you. There is one thing you have to ask yourself tonight Sook. Do you want to spend the rest of your life, however long that will be; with Bill thinking you made the right choice for the both of you? Or do you want to see what else is out there. What the world has to offer you and spend the rest of your life knowing you made the right choice for you."

She didn't know what to day her thoughts were racing. Her cousin was right, she and Bill didn't have a nice normal committed relationship, but some small part of her mind was screaming at her that doing what Daina wanted her to do would be cheating. And she was not that kind of girl.

"Then what kind of girl are you?"

Her cousins question jerked her back into the present. Damn. She forgot to shield. Again!

"I am a lady." At least she knew the answer to that question. Her answer made her cousin smile at her.

"That you are Sook. You're probably the only real 'Lady' I know. One last question before we go. Are you a happy lady? Or just a content one?"

"Go?"

"Yeah we're here."

Here? Glancing up she saw a bright neon sign she was more than familiar with.

Fangtasia.


	2. Chapter 2

Daina could admit to herself that she was excited. Hell she'd admit it to anyone else too, if they wanted to know. Sookie, however, was so preoccupied with not having a panic attack she wasn't really paying attention to the people around her. Her telepathy should have compensated for that, working in her subconscious to alert her to danger. That's what should have happened, but the longer she was around her cousin the more she came to understand her. She'd denied her telepathy, tried to act like it wasn't real for so long that she was a little... stunted. She had enough skill to block but that was about it and at her age she should have been capable of so much more, even without training. As they neared the front of the line she noticed Sookie's stress levels spike even higher. Interesting. Finally they reached the vampire at the door.

"Sookie, we weren't expecting you tonight. Where's Bill?" She could tell from the leathered up blonde's tone that she didn't really like Bill. Good, at least she wasn't the only one.

"Bill's not here. My cousin Daina came into town unexpectedly tonight and wanted to go out. Daina this is Pam, Pam this is my cousin Daina."

At the mention of her relation to Sookie the blonde, Pam, gave her a second more through once over. Starting with her feet and lingering on her hips and breasts before stopping at her eyes with a huge fangy grin.

"Pleasure to meet you." The woman's voice was dripping with innuendo, and hey why not?

Letting her look speak for its self she gave the hottie blondie her own once over that was met with a smirk of understanding and approval. Of course this didn't mean she was definitely hooking up with Pam. Just that it was a possibility. The night was young after all.

Catching her cousins thoughts she found... disapproval. Not at the fact that she thought she was gay, no she was fine with that. She disapproved of Pam. Once they made it inside (her fake ID having passed inspection) she stopped for a minute to take it all in. She'd never been to a vampire bar before, and now that she had, she had to say it was cheesy.

"So what do you think of Fangtasia?"

"It's the vampire ride at Disney!" Her grin grew wider at her cousins burst of uncontrollable laughter. "Think I can meet Eric?"

"How do you..." She just gave her cousin a look that said it all.

"You know that's really annoying." Sookie was getting huffy.

"Now you know how everyone else feels. All I can say is learn to shield better. Now about Eric..."

"Mmmm I heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me." Turning to meet the owner of the sex voice she'd heard she found the Viking himself. All she could think for several seconds was that Sookie's mental images didn't do him justice. If only... but no Sook had dibs.

"Oh how could anyone speak any other way about you?"

"Give it an hour you'll figure it out."

"Now Sookie don't be rude. Introduce us." She knew that calling her manners into question would do it.

"Daina, Eric. Eric my cousin Daina." She saw his interest peak for a second at hearing they were cousins before he got it back under tight control. Bravo tall blonde and sexy.

"Then I am beyond pleased to meet you."

"Ooooh smoothe and hot you're just the whole package aren't you." She tempered her words with a look that said she wasn't serious. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Beside her she felt Sookie's jealousy flare momentarily before it was beaten back by confusion.

"Wait I thought..." She indicated the door and Pam.

"No I'm not one way or the other. I'm equal opportunity girl."

She fought not to laugh as both Eric and Sookie and probably Pam all took that little bit of information in. Some doing so easier than others.

"Now I feel like dancing. Sook, since I know how tired you are after such a long day (of doing nothing) so I won't force you to come with me." She gave her cousins shoulder a not so subtle nudge in Eric's direction. The vampire in question sent her a look of utter amusement.

"Daina wait!" Before she could form a protest she was gone. Of course that wasn't the end of the argument. God she loved telepathy.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Dancing, didn't I say that?"_

_"Daina."_

_"I could have sworn I told you."_

_"Daina!"_

_"Sookie! Oh come on Sook, just give the guy a shot. Maybe even get some advice, he's freaking ancient, you know he knows stuff."_

_"I am not discussing my relationship with Eric Northman!"_

_"Sook, you got two options. One you can have an open mind, check your preconceptions at the door, and give this a proper shot. Or two, I could become that embarrassing relative that breaks out the childhood stories you never want known every time your within ten feet of a hottie. Starting with this one. Before you answer I got one thing to say to you. Mittens!"_

_"Fine, fine, no need to get nasty. I'll talk to him okay."_

_"With an open mind?"_

_"With an open mind."_

_"That's all I ask."_

_"Yeah right."_

Sookie looked over at Eric. During her argument with Daina he'd moved them to his dais. Taking a deep breathe she prepared to give this exactly the amount of attention it deserved.

_"That's not what we agreed."_

_"Shut up and mind your own business!"_

"Your cousin seems interesting." It took her a moment to realize that had come from Eric.

"Yeah she is. This is the first time I've seen her since we were kids."

"What brings her here?" Eric the badass was making small talk. She didn't know how to react to that. She had promised to give it a good try with him and everything Daina had said about her relationship with Bill still echoed in her mind. Honesty was the least she could offer.

_"The very least!"_

_"Shhh!"_

"She showed up because Bill's been MIA lately and this is her none too subtle opinion of him and our relationship."

"Really?"

Eric looked out into the crowd and watched Sookie's so different cousin dance with several of his vampires. If what Sookie said was true then this girl was trying to push Sookie in his direction. If she could succeed where he had thus far failed he would owe her more than he could ever repay. Sookie had gotten under his skin from their first meeting. Her steadfast refusal to leave Bill for him had baffled more than just him. Maybe everyone involved had simply gone about it the wrong way. This Daina had already gotten farther than most, she'd gotten Sookie to talk to actually speak to him without Bill, and it would seem without his shadow looming over the entire conversation.

"Do you know how long she will be visiting?" How long would he have her help?

"I have no idea. Daina pretty much does whatever she wants, she follows her own rules. She could be here just for the night or she could stay for six months. It all depends on how interested she is in what's happening around her."

He silently hoped that she found her cousins future happiness very interesting.

Eric stared at his phone, and for the first time in his considerable lifespan he felt nervous. He had received news from Dallas that his maker was missing. When he reached out to him through their bond he felt no immediate distress, but he also couldn't find him. He knew he needed to go to Dallas, and since the Fellowship was rumored to be involved he hoped to bring Sookie with him as well. The nerves came in while he contemplated how exactly to ask for her aide. He could text her but he doubted he would be able to convey his need accurately that way. His second option would be to call her, however, he'd come to learn that much of Sookie's conversations were conveyed using her expressions. His final option would be to go see her and discuss the matter face to face. Then he would run the risk of her refusing to hear him out at all. Decision made he got up to leave his office. He hoped that Sookie's cousin would intercede on his behalf and help him gain the help he needed to find Godric.

Bill climbed the steps to Sookie's door and raised his hand to knock. He detested having to ask for entrance to see his Sookie, but he knew that she would not react favorably if he simply walked in without announcing himself. Hopefully soon that would all change. When the door opened he was shocked to find not his lover, but some unknown woman, looking at him inquisitively as though he were the one out of place.

"Yes?" Her inquiry helped him to shake off his confusion and he set his features to convey his displeasure which never failed to gain him what he wanted from humans. Until now, apparently.

"I am here to see Sookie." He did not ask her name or her reason for being in his lovers home for then he would be admitting that he did not already know the answer which was beyond unacceptable.

"Well, of course you're here to see Sookie this is her house after all. The question remains though, who are you? While you're at it how 'bout telling me why you want to see Sookie." Looking in the young woman's eyes he got the infuriating impression he was being played with. That she knew exactly who he was and was just being contrary. As he opened his mouth to put her in her place a sound from behind him caused him to turn from her, to find none other than his Sheriff standing on his lovers front steps. Just before he could demand an explanation a squeal sounded from behind him, the woman seemed to be dancing in place.

"Eric! Hey what up dude?" Without giving the Sheriff a chance to answer she turned back to Bill and shoved at his chest with her hand, he presumed to get his attention.

"See! Him I know." How did this infuriating woman know Eric? Well, knowing the raunchy swede there was one way that came to mind immediately. He was having difficulty suppressing his smile, but then Northman's words took care of that problem.

"I am here to speak with Sookie."

"Sure thing, darling. Sookie! Eric's here! Oh, and some other dude is here too. But mainly Eric!" Just as he was about to make his feelings about the woman's behavior known, his lover came into view. She scanned all three people, never lingering on any one person, before turning to the woman.

"Daina! You know who Bill is!"

"I do not! You have no pictures of him and I've never met him even though I've been here _**two whole days.**_ How could I know for a fact this was Bill just from your description, huh? For all I know he could be a serial killer." The look she gave him told him she was reprimanding him for his absence, of all the nerve.

"Daina."

"Axe murderer."

"Daina."

"Stalker."

"Daina."

"Your accountant."

"Daina!"

"Incompetent boyfriend who forgot where you lived."

"Daina! enough already." By now his lover was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides and lean against the doorway to keep herself upright, even Northman was grinning with amusement. He on the other hand was far from amused.

"Never mind that now! You go talk to Hottie McHotterson and the undead accountant and I will get to know each other now. Since this is the first I've seen of him." With that the woman shoved his lover, none to gently, towards the Viking who was watching the entire interaction as though he were used to such displays. As he watched his Sookie walk away he realized he'd said not one word to her, and she had not said any to him. Turning to face the woman responsible to vent his anger he found the doorway vacant. She'd walked away!

Sookie followed Eric out to the cemetery. Spooky choice of meeting place, but out of all the options, definitely the most private.

"Why are you here?" Not the most polite start, but to the point at least.

"I have come to ask for your assistance."

"_**Say yes!"**_

"_**Daina!"**_ Sometimes having a disembodied voice float through your mind was very disconcerting. She was glad Daina couldn't do that to anyone else. She'd drive the bastards mad.

"_**What? Also I totally heard that and just so you know I'm mentally sticking my tongue out at you. Maybe physically too with the way your dull tax attorney is looking at me."**_

"_**This is a private conversation! Aren't you talking to Bill anyway?" **_Why couldn't her cousin ever just butt out when she was talking to Eric? Anyone else was asking for help and she'd leave it all up to her, maybe throw her two cents in if she was asked maybe, but with Eric she seemed determined to be a part of every decision.

"_**What like that would take all my concentration, please, how dare you insult me. Again, heard that you really should shield better, and the reason I need to be a part of every decision is so that you don't keep making the wrong ones. Now, say yes!"**_

"_**No!" **_She did not make the wrong decisions! Did she?

"_**Then what are you going to say?"**_

"What do you need my help with?"

"_**Well, okay, if you want to be all grown up and responsible about it."**_ Her tone left no doubt what she thought of that option.

"Someone I… know has gone missing I'm here to request your aide in finding him."

"_**Say yes!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**What do you mean no? How can you say no?"**_

"_**I'm not saying no! I'm just not saying yes." **_Daina herself had just accused her of making bad decisions she would not make another one just because she rushed into something.

"_**Well, thank goodness you cleared that up otherwise I would be completely lost while I eavesdropped and followed this conversation."**_

"Why do you need **my** help?" She made sure to emphasize the MY so her meaning would be clear. What could a telepath do?

"It is believed he may have been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun." Was the only response she got and really the only one she needed.

"_**Awww! Say yes! Or so help me I will kick your puppy so you'll know how he's obviously feeling right now. He totally has the please don't kick my puppy again face."**_

"_**I don't have a puppy."**_ Best to just play dumb and try to throw Daina off-track. It actually might work with her attention span.

"_**I was being metaphorical it doesn't have to be a… you know what don't even get me started you knew what I meant just like I know what you're doing now. I will not be distracted by the shiney thing flying through the air so stop waving it around! Say, yes!"**_

"_**Okay!"**_

"_**Finally! You know we could have avoided this whole conversation had you just said yes at the start like I told you to, but oh no not you! You had to get all the information and actually think about it! If it's not immediately clear I am mocking you in my mind, and again maybe out loud with the way the dead guy keeps staring at me like I should be committed."**_

"_**Go away already! I have a conversation to finish preferably on my own!"**_

"_**Fine, fine, fine! Be that way! Greedy, selfish, Viking hogging, mind reading, pain in my backside!"**_

With that Sookie felt Daina retreat from her mind. She knew the girl did it on purpose. If Daina didn't want you to know she was there, you wouldn't know, so she was obviously making a point. She'd make time later to ask her what it was. For now she had plans to make.

"Alright, anything else I need to know?"

"He was taken in Dallas so we would need to go there."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow, soon enough?"

"Yes, of course, thank you Sookie." His gratitude seemed genuine and as far as she could tell he was being completely honest with her so she found a genuine smile tugging at her lips instead of her usual strained Crazy Sookie grin.

"No problem." On the way back to her house Sookie tried to figure out why she agreed to help him. Besides Daina's constant bitching in her mind to say yes, she'd come to that decision all on her own as well. She didn't have to wonder long, Daina had pointed it out but she'd seen it before then, the look in his eyes when he'd spoken of this person was so full of pain and heartache. Emotions she knew all too well, she knew then, as apparently Daina had from the start that there had been no other answer but yes. Because the moment the word left her mouth for just a second all that pain disappeared and was replaced by hope like she'd thrown him a lifeline he wasn't sure he would have when they started their little talk.

Daina stood opposite Bill listening in on Sookie, since she was sure as hell not listening to Bill. Letting her eyes roam over the man who held her cousins heart, she just didn't see it. Not that looks were everything, they weren't, though they did help on occasion. It was just Bill looked like… a wife beater. Many would argue that there was no specific look to an abuser and that would be because they've never spent time with one. Yes, not every beater fit the look but in her experience everyone who fit the look was a beater.

She watched his face as he ranted at her in a condescending tone about her place in his relationship with Sookie, i.e. she didn't have one. The tone of voice was designed to make the listener feel both contrite for what they had done, and stupid for doing it in the first place, but ultimately forgiven for their misstep since it was clear they hadn't the brains to know better.

His eyes were pinched as though he was willing them not to narrow, she guessed because he noticed her inattention and was trying and failing (as per his usual she guessed) to hide his true emotions on the subject. His mouth was set in a grim line of distaste, most likely meant to make her fear his displeasure and quake in her boots, but only served to make her wonder how her cousin could ever kiss him. Just the thought made her want to barf. Then there were his clothes. Seriously, did he not know how to roll with the times? Poor fashion and poor manners aside it was his hands that held her attention the most. His fists kept flexing, like he was having to forcefully remind himself not to hit her to gain her undivided attention. Yes, he was definitely up to no good. She watched his entire body relax and his face turn into what could pass for easygoing at a glance. He must have heard Sookie making her was back to the house, now the fun would truly begin. She wondered how Billy boy would take the news that his girlfriend had made plans to leave town without talking to him, gaining his permission first?

Bill wanted more than anything to shake the woman, whose name he still didn't know, until she agreed to do as he said. He'd tried to glamour her onto his side, make her support his pursuit of Sookie since she obviously had a great deal of sway over his lover, but found she wasn't paying him enough attention for him to be able to do so. He'd just been reviewing his options when he heard Sookie approaching the house and Eric taking flight as soon as the door opened. First, he would deal with whatever Northman had wanted, then he would see about this stranger.

"Sookie! Darling, what did Eric want?" He kept his tone light, but concerned, and was frustrated when he saw her reaction of annoyance.

"He came to ask for my help in finding someone." His thoughts turned to all the excuses he could make to keep her from agreeing when they discussed it, he was so engrossed in his thoughts he almost missed what came next.

"…tomorrow. I need to call Sam and let him know I'll need the time off, and I guess I need to book a flight?"

"I think Eric will have taken care of the flight don't you?"

"You're probably right but still…"

"I could call Pam and ask if you'd feel better knowing for sure."

"Would you? Thanks, Daina!"

"Sure not like talking to Eric's other half is that much of a hardship."

His lover had already agreed to help without asking him first? She never did anything, especially not anything involving vampires, without asking his opinion first. As he watched Sookie walk up the stairs, presumably to pack for this trip she was speaking of he turned to the other woman, he would have answers damn it!

Daina noticed the moment Bill came back down to earth and realized what was happening around him. If the look on his face was anything to go by he was less than pleased, and more than a little confused, and the small immature part of her soul just did a happy dance at that.

"Goodnight Bill, we have so much to do for our trip tomorrow you should probably just head on home. We'll call you when we get back and you can stop by again."

With that she turned to leave the room pausing just long enough to stir him from his outrage and see him out the door. He'd really had no other options if he'd done anything else Sookie would have come down to investigate and it would have all come crashing down on him. When she moved to close the door he gave her such a look of hatred she could only smile. Bring it fang face, your days are numbered and it's about time you realized that!


	3. Chapter 3

Daina sat very still as the plane finally touched down in Dallas trying not to laugh. Sookie was beyond nervous was beyond nervous about the flight at first, but after twelve mini bottles of booze she was a lot more relaxed now. Apparently her cousin was very chatty when she had a buzz going. It turned out Eric had arranged their flight for them on a private plane, there was only her, Sookie, one pilot, and one "flight attendant" which with her telepathy she was beyond grateful for and so was Sookie. They had stepped down the five steps from the plane when they landed and moved to wait for Bill and Jessica who had insisted on tagging along even before they knew where they were going or why. When they saw the limo driver for them while Sookie immediately moved towards the man with an open friendly smile on her face she let herself fall back a step. Her telepathy was sending up warning signs left and right telling her to be cautious and pay attention to really look at the situation. Letting down her shields she touched the man's mind lightly and found a snarling mass of venom and hatred. Wow, the man had issues. Not letting her own smile of greeting slip in the slightest she quickly sent a warning to her cousin.

"Danger! Danger! Will Robinson!"

"Daina!"

"What? That was totally justified."

"No it wasn't! This is serious!"

"This is a balding middle aged fat man without a life."

"Daina!"

"What! Come on the two of us could take this little pansy bastard with our eyes closed."

With that said without a word or even a twitch of warning she lashed out taking the man by surprise sending him crashing to the ground with one blow.

"See told you so."

Moments later the silence of the hanger was disturbed by Bill slamming out of his travel coffin with a very manly and as usual completely useless display of his skills.

"Oh relax Billy the threat has passed we took care of it all on our own, but uh if you still want to rescue someone Jessica seems to be in serious need of some help."

Turning he finally noticed the coffin jumping around like a fish out of water with the baby vamp trapped within pleading for assistance. Observant he was not. While Sookie looked concerned and Bill looked frankly more annoyed than he should have considering he was basically Jessica's father she couldn't keep a straight face.

"This is serious!" He thundered in the face of her laughter.

"I'll say! You didn't think to give the poor thing a crash course in travel coffins before loading her up for parts unknown?"

"Daina!"

"What? It's a fair question. How would you feel if the flight attendant hadn't gone over the safety video with you your first flight? By the way, I'm getting a little annoyed with you continually yelling my name in my head, that's rude and I for one thought you of all people would behave better." Her tone was beyond miffed but she couldn't hold back all of her laughter sometimes her cousin was just too funny.

"Stop it he's right this is serious. We need to figure this out."

"What's to figure? The vamps have a traitor we'll snoop when we meet everyone and go from there. The 'danger' is over for now so why are you two still stressing over a minor bump in the road when we haven't even reached out first pothole yet? Save the panic for when we're crashing its useless and time consuming now. Not to mention irritating as hell."

"Oh." Damn right oh, did no one see the method to her madness? She always had a reason for the things she did they would save so much time if her cousin would just fall in line and stop questioning all the wrong things.

"We need to find out who this man is working for." Bill sounded like he was talking to a small child, with a learning disability. How did her cousin not hear that?

"He works for the Fellowship, duh, but he's a drone who knows nothing beyond the party line and the specific instructions he was given about Sookie. Trying to talk to him won't get you anything beyond the I hate vampires broken record."

"It would still be worth speaking to him. He may know more than you believe."

"You, do whatever you think you need to in order to make yourself feel useful and needed, even though you're really not. We are going to take the limo, that's just sitting here, and go to the hotel and get settled before the meeting. Let baby vamp out of her box and come find us when you're done."

**A/N – Sorry this was going to be longer but I started reading Let Love In by Terri Botta and it gave me an idea about what to do when they're in Dallas so I have to redo what was going to be the rest of this chapter but I figured I'd go ahead and post this since it's fine the way it is.**


End file.
